vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swan Princess VHS 1995 (Version 1)
Opening Logos * Turner Home Entertainment FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video discs. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Turner Home Entertainment Bumpers * At the Conclusion of the Feature, You Will Be the First to See "Eternity", a New Music Video from One of the World's Most Popular Musical Groups; Dreams Come True, Created Exclusively for The Swan Princess and a Special Message from Kindervision, a Unique Home Video Community Service for Families Brought to You by Turner Home Entertainment. Opening Promos * Cartoon Network * Pillsbury Turner Home Entertainment Bumpers * And Now, Our Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This film has been modified from its original version. * It has been formatted to fit your TV. Closed Captions * Closed Captioning for the hearing impaired. Opening Logos (cont.) * Nest Opening Titles * Nest Entertainment, Jared F. Brown and Seldon Young present * A Rich Animation Studios production * A Richard Rich film * "The Swan Princess" Trailers # The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales VHS 1994 # The Flintstones: Rocky Bye Babies VHS 1994 # The Flintstones: Bedrock 'n' Roll VHS 1994 # The Flintstones: Fred Takes the Field VHS 1994 # Dink the Little Dinosaur: Shyler's Friend VHS 1994 # Dink the Little Dinosaur: Phantom of the Cave VHS 1994 # Dink the Little Dinosaur: Light's Out VHS 1994 # Dink the Little Dinosaur: The Sky is Falling at Green Meadow VHS 1994 # Dink the Little Dinosaur: Land of No Return VHS 1994 # Dink the Little Dinosaur: Rivals VHS 1994 # The Halloween Tree VHS 1994 # In Search of Dr. Seuss VHS 1994 # Yogi the Easter Bear VHS 1995 # Hallmark's Timeless Tales: Puss in Boots VHS 1995 # Hallmark's Timeless Tales: The Elves and the Shoemaker VHS 1995 # Hallmark's Timeless Tales: The Emperor's New Clothes VHS 1995 # Hallmark's Timeless Tales: Thumbelins VHS 1995 # Hallmark's Timeless Tales: The Ugly Duckling VHS 1995 # Hallmark's Timeless Tales: Rumpelstiltzkin VHS 1995 # Hallmark's Timeless Tales: Rapunzel VHS 1995 # Richie Rich: Priceless Toys VHS 1995 # Richie Rich: A Boys Best Friend VHS 1995 # Casper and the Angels: The Boo Zoo VHS 1995 (Version 1) # Casper and the Angels: Stars and Frights VHS 1995 (Version 1) # Daisy-Head Mayzie VHS 1995 # The Butter Battle Book VHS 1995 # Driving Passion: America's Love Affair with the Car, Part 1 - The Birth of the Automobile VHS 1995 # Driving Passion: America's Love Affair with the Car, Part 2 - Americans Take to the Road in Style VHS 1995 # Driving Passion: America's Love Affair with the Car, Part 3 - The "Golden Age" of Detroit VHS 1995 # Driving Passion: America's Love Affair with the Car, Part 4 - The Fast Track to the Future VHS 1995 # SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron: Deadly Dr. Viper VHS 1995 # SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron: Strike of Dark Kat VHS 1995 # SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron: Metallikats Attack VHS 1995 # The Halloween Tree VHS 1995 # Casper: He Ain't Scary He's Our Brother VHS 1995 # Casper and the Angels: The Boo Zoo VHS 1995 # Casper and the Angels: Stars and Frights VHS 1995 # Casper's First Christmas VHS 1995 # A Christmas Story Animated VHS 1995 # A Flintstones Christmas Carol VHS 1995 # Hanna-Barbera's Christmas Sing-A-Long! VHS 1995 # How the Flintstones Saved Christmas VHS 1995 # Hallmark's Timeless Tales: The Steadfast Tin Soldier VHS 1995 # Classic Jonny Quest: Race Bannon in An Army of One VHS 1996 # Classic Jonny Quest: Dr. Zin in Master of Evil VHS 1996 # Classic Jonny Quest: Hadji in Mysteries of the East VHS 1996 # Classic Jonny Quest: Bandit in Adventures Best Friend VHS 1996 # The Borrowers VHS 1996 # The Return of the Borrowers VHS 1996 # Scooby-Doo's A Nutcracker Scoob VHS 1996 # The Flintstones: A Flintstone Christmas VHS 1996 # The Flintstones: Christmas in Bedrock VHS 1996 # A Flintstones Christmas Carol VHS 1996 # The Town That Santa Forgot VHS 1996 Category:Turner Home Entertainment Category:1995 Category:VHS Category:Nest Entertainment Category:The Swan Princess